


Why Do You hate me

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Kankri had been standing by the counter, waiting for you to wake up. "Cronus, we need to talk." He said, a sad tone in his voice. you nodded slowly. "I think... i think you need to leave." </p><p>And now, now is what you were dreading. </p><p>He had given you plenty of time to figure out where you were going and pack up your stuff. You let out a sigh. "Uh Kanny..." He gave you his attention as you took a deep inhale. "Thank you, for... you knowv... being so kind? i mean... i dont knowv vwhat i did to make you hate me. But vwhatevwer it is, im sorry i did it." He didnt respond for a good few minutes before letting out a sigh. "I believwe its time for you to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You hate me

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you just cant stand this any longer. 

Kankri wont talk to you and you dont understand what you did wrong. But you just cant take it. He wont talk to you, not even if you try to reason with him. He may be stubborn, but you love him, so so much. You let out a sigh as you step on the front porch, you dread walking inside and having to deal with the silence. But even worse, for the last few days your afraid to come home to him telling you to pack up. To leave.

You walk in and take a look around, and there he is, at the counter reading like usual. You slip a soft smile on your face and walk over. Maybe today he'll talk to you. He looks up at you for a second before directing his attention back to the book. He was exepecting you to say somthing. You knew it. it was a routine now. You would come home, he would look at you then once you talked he wouldnt pay attention.

"Listen...Kankri..." You started, your eyes were brimmed with tears, but no, you wouldnt let him watch you cry. You wouldnt want him to hate you more. You take a deep inhale before you continue. "I... i dont knowv vwhat i did... but if you vwanna talk..." You stopped. he probably wouldnt. He hasnt talked to you in months. You looked at him for a while before walking to the couch and plopping down. 

Maybe a little grease could fix your mood? It didnt hurt to try. You picked up the remote and switching what was on the tv to grease. You played it softly so you didnt disturb Kankri. But as it got closer to the one scene that was both yours, and kankri's favorite scene. "your the one that i want" played slowly and softly on the tv. You didnt even bother singing along to it though. It didnt seem to give you the same "boost" as it normally did.

When the movie was over you walked over to the movie cabinet, deciding to change the movie up for a bit. Grease was old, you listened to it constantly. It had really lost its "grease lightning." You couldnt help but laugh at your own joke. It was pretty funny and even lightened your mood a bit. You searched through the movies but couldnt find one that you felt like investing your time in.

That was until a case fell out a hit your foot. You looked down and picked it up. You cant remember the last time you watched any of the Harry Potter movied. Probably when you were alive. You walked to the tv and slid the cd into the dvd slit. That movie had brought back so many old memories. But soon that came to an end and you were left to lay on the couch with nothing to do.

You were partaily supprised when you heard kankri talking on the phone. You missed his voice, it was such a sweet sound in your ears. "Oh yes Porrim that is quite alright, i normally dont have plans anyway." There was a slight inter-mission before he spoke agian. "Oh No, Cronus isnt here right now, sure you may come over." 

Seriously?! He just said you werent there. Maybe he thought you didnt hear. But you were going to leave. You slowly got up and walked twards the door. It didnt matter if it was raining and you didnt have a jacket or shoes, you just needed to go. You bolted out the door, going where ever your feet took you. He didnt want you here anymore, he is ignoring your presence.

He doesnt want you.

You stopped when you came to a bench, gasping for air. You probably made it atleast 3 miles. You sat down as the rain poured. You leaned agianst the back of the bench, closing your eyes and just letting the rain drench your clothes. But after a while you stopped feeling rain, but you could still hear it. You opened your eyes to see Horuss, holding an umbrella over your head. 

"Hello highblood, you shouldnt be out in the rain without proper attire." He said, sitting down next to you. "It doesnt matter, Kankri wont talk to me, and i didnt evwen do anything vwrong!" You said, burrowing your face into your hands. Horuss nodded in sympathy.

Horuss was... so kind, he talked to you so nicely. And his soft, raspy voice was so calming. "Why dont we get you home." He said, standing up. Sadly, you nodded. You hated to admit it, but you needed to go home. Maybe you can save up for a hive of your own. You sold yours long ago when you and kankri first got together. You and Horuss walked back to the shared hive, but when you got there you almost hid behind horuss. He knocked on the door, just soft enough not to break it.

Kankri opened the door and a smile crossed his face. "Why, hello Hor-" He was crudley cut of when Horuss had interveened. (spelling sucksXD) "I believe you forgot somthing VANTAS." He said, putting large emphasis on the word Vantas. "What do you-" Horuss stepped to the side to reveal you, you happened to be quietly sobbing. You didnt want to be back somewhere where you werent wanted.

Porrim walked over and quickly pulled you in. "Thank yo+u Horuss." She had said. He had given a nod before nodding. You quickly wiped off your face as both Kankri and Porrim stared at you. "Im sorry for interupting vwhatevwer you guys vwere doing." You said, sneezing shortly after. "That is quite alright, may i kno+w ho+w yo+u had ended up with ho+russ."

You paused, you didnt want to tell her the truth, because you didnt want Kankri to be even more mad at you than he already was. "I vwas outside and being stupid... horuss just found me and brought me back..." You lied. You could tell that Kankri knew you were lying, but he hadnt said anything. Porrim gave Kankri a look and he had already walked off and gotten a blanket for you. 

Porrim had wrapped it around you before going back to whatever her and kankri had been doing. But you couldnt help but return to your quiet sobbing.

Kankri was the only man who could break you. But he was also the only person that could make you feel so nice. You hope one day he'll talk to you agian. But for now, you might need to sleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Kankri had been standing by the counter, waiting for you to wake up. "Cronus, we need to talk." He said, a sad tone in his voice. you nodded slowly. "I think... i think you need to leave." 

And now, now is what you were dreading. 

He had given you plenty of time to figure out where you were going and pack up your stuff. You let out a sigh. "Uh Kanny..." He gave you his attention as you took a deep inhale. "Thank you, for... you knowv... being so kind? i mean... i dont knowv vwhat i did to make you hate me. But vwhatevwer it is, im sorry i did it." He didnt respond for a good few minutes before letting out a sigh. "I believwe its time for you to go."

You nodded and walked out. It hurt you so much, but you werent gonna look back. You were heading to Horuss, who just went through a break-up aswell. You guys could comfort eachother or some other sappy shit. 

Once you had got there, horuss showed you where your room would be, and you thanked him. He was so kind to you.


End file.
